Rebel by Choice
by Supernatural on Graph Paper
Summary: Castiel Von Gott doesn't have many friends because of his very restrictive, very religious, very unliked family. Then one day Dean Winchester takes an interest in the awkward, cynical Castiel. Castiel doesn't trust Dean's affections, because no one's ever been interested in him before. Despite Castiel's doubts, the two boys fall in love, planning to stay together past high school.


**NEW STORY! (pretend I was really excited saying that; I'm not because it's 7:30 where I am, and I have school tomorrow. Bleh.)  
**

**Anyway, this thing came from my reading of a really sugary Destiel fanfiction that had a really cliche ending. So... I'm writing a Destiel fic that _won't_ have a cliche ending.**

**Now, go read!**

* * *

Castiel Von Gott sat on the top row of the bleachers, huddled in a corner near the other "nerds" who just weren't interested in playing sports unless forced to by the coaches. He wasn't a nerd… okay, he was, but he wasn't unathletic. He could actually take on more than half of the other boys in the school.

He wasn't supposed to play sports because his family's religion dictated that they were immoral. Personally, Castiel thought that was the stupidest excuse ever, but it apparently worked. Castiel wasn't allowed to participate in any contact sports during gym class. He could run, but that was about it.

It sucked. An hour of sitting off in a corner, with only his sketchbooks and comp books to keep him company. He was so weird that even the nerds didn't really want him.

Castiel let out another sigh, and leaned his head back on the wall. He closed his eyes, wishing that his family didn't have such ridiculous rules that he had to follow. Sure, he had thought of breaking them before… but after seeing the wrath that came from his relatives when Lucifer decided to screw the rules, Castiel decided that silence was better.

Someone shook the railing that Castiel was partially leaned against. Castiel's eyes flew open and he looked over the railing to see some guy smirking up at him. The guy was on crutches, and there was a gash on his forehead. Castiel wondered what happened to him, but didn't bother asking.

The guy's free hand shook the railing again. "Wake up, cutie. Time to go kick some ass."

"Excuse me?" Castiel jerked back, not sure what this guy was trying to do. Castiel wasn't public about his homosexuality, and he had never seen this guy before, so there should be no way that he knew about Castiel's… thing. Castiel wasn't supposed to be gay, it was against his family's beliefs to be attracted to the same sex, but apparently Castiel was just a secret black sheep.

"Oh come on, it was a compliment." He was still smirking. He leaned further on his crutch, and moved his other hand through the railing so that it was on the bench Castiel was sitting on. Castiel didn't move away. He narrowed his eyes. "I don't even know you."

"Doesn't matter." The guy said. "You're cute, and I wanna see you kick some ass. So, you gonna do it, or are you gonna sit here with a bunch of geeks?"

One of the so-called geeks, a girl Castiel knew as Charlie Bradbury, hurled a pencil at the guy's face. "Shut up, Winchester. You know you'd rather be here."

"Yeah right." He laughed. Castiel couldn't tell if this Winchester person was nice or an assbutt. He seemed to switch between the two. Winchester turned back to Castiel, and winked. "Ignore her. She's convinced that because she was able to drag me off to one of her LARP-ing sessions, _once_, that I'm a complete dork. I'm not, and I don't think you are either… or if you are you're that…"

The guy paused, bit his lip, and looked up, as though he was trying to figure out the right word to say. Castiel sat patiently. The guy looked back at Castiel and grinned. "If you're a dork, than you're definitely that adorkable kind the chicks always scream over."

"Thank you…?" Castiel's head tilting continued. He had never been flirted with (if this was actually flirting… Castiel didn't know), and so he didn't know how to respond to anything this Winchester guy was saying. He still didn't know the kid's first name (he assumed that Winchester was the last name).

"Welcome." The guy winked again, his smirk growing. He raised his hand to Castiel, and Castiel shook it. The guy retracted his hand, wrapping it around the railing again. "I'm… I'm Dean, by the way. Who're you?"

"My name is Castiel." Castiel said, glad to finally have a name to put to the face that had been talking to him for the past few minutes.

"Castiel." Dean echoed. He gave Castiel a final wink before he hopped away, bouncing on his crutch. Castiel watched him leave and go up to the coach, who's name Castiel also didn't know (or care to know, seeing as he would never be doing any sports and therefore had no reason to learn anyone in the athletic department's name), and start talking animatedly about something.

"Sorry about him, by the way." The girl from before, Charlie, said. Castiel turned to her and tilted his head. She dog-eared the page she was on and turned her full attention to him. "Dean has a tendency to flirt with anything that looks easy. And… well, he thinks everyone's easy because he's only gotten… two _no_'s? Yours included."

"Who else turned him down?" Castiel asked.

"Me." Charlie grinned. She looked quite proud of herself for turning down Dean. She continued. "It was eighth grade, and I had just figured out that I was completely and utterly gay. Then Dean, who's, like, my secret nerdy best friend, by the way, comes up and kisses me, then tells me that we should go out."

"What… what did you do?" Castiel was curious as to how people reacted to things like that. He wasn't approached often. No one seemed to be interested in a lanky guy who dressed too formally for anything and everything.

Charlie laughed. "I punched him in the face. It hurt me more than him… guy knows how to take a hit."

Castiel nodded. He and Charlie spent the next few minutes discussing the Dean Winchester problem (not really a problem, just someone who would keep popping up into Castiel's life until he gave Dean a legitimate reason as to why he wasn't interested) until the coach started yelling at Charlie and the other nerds to get up off of their scrawny asses and do some work, in his words.

Castiel sat on the bleachers and watched. He saw Dean, leaned up against the other side of the gym, on his crutch, looking somewhere between pissed and distressed. Castiel was tempted to go over and ask what was wrong; he had been taught to do the good Samaritan thing and help people in need, even if they didn't want help.

Castiel didn't move though, because he was afraid of Dean. He didn't think that Dean will hurt him, but he didn't want people to see Dean… well, being Dean. Because if anyone saw that, then they'd assume Castiel was interested in Dean (he's not) and they'd start making rumours.

And rumours about Castiel and another guy would not go over well at home.

So Castiel stayed where he was for the rest of gym class, and tried to focus on his doodles. They weren't very good; he didn't consider himself artistically talented, but it gave him something to do when he was bored, and he would rather take art classes than anything else. Art was manageable, and the people in it actually cared about the craft, unlike the people in the other elective classes.

**Thank you for reading this! Please leave a review to inspire me to write faster!**

**-Tammy**


End file.
